Gardevoir
Gardevoir is a / Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Previously a pure -type prior to Generation VI, it is one of the two final evolved forms of Ralts. Biology Physiology Gardevoir is a humanoid sylph-like, Pokémon. It stands over five feet tall. The classical tutu-type skirt seen with Kirlia is now a long, flowing white gown that completely covers its legs, giving the appearance that it is floating. Gardevoir have long, slender, white legs underneath their gown. The inside of its gown is green in color. The red horns that were once on Kirlia's and Ralts' head have moved down onto Gardevoir's chest and back. Most of its face is obscured by its green 'hair', with only some white and its large red eyes visible. It also has long, slender arms that are green like its hair. There are no gender differences between a male and female Gardevoir. The shiny version of Gardevoir has light blue "hair" and arms as opposed to light green, and its "horns" and eyes are orange instead of red. When a Shiny Gardevoir undergoes Mega Evolution, its dress turns black rather than white. Natural abilities Gardevoir can have two special abilities, the first being Synchronize, the second being Trace. Synchronize will pass on a Poisoned, Paralyzed, or Burned status effect (but not Sleep or Frozen) to the opponent Pokémon, and it will also increase the chance of meeting a wild Pokémon with the same nature as Gardevoir. The ability Trace will copy the opponent's ability for the duration of the battle. Additionally, Gardevoir are able to sense the feelings and emotions of Pokémon and people. One of its main abilities, though, is a kind of precognition, which allows it to sense the future. Gardevoir are said to protect their trusted Trainers at all costs, even sacrificing their own lives to keep their Trainers safe. Evolution Gardevoir evolves from Kirlia upon reaching level 30. Gardevoir is one of two evolutionary forms of Kirlia. Gardevoir can evolve into Mega Gardevoir, the second final form. Game info Pokédex entries |type2= |gen=III |ruby=Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. If it senses impending danger to its Trainer, this Pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power. |sapphire=Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This Pokémon will try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life. |emerald=It apparently does not feel the pull of gravity because it supports itself with psychic power. It will give its life to protect its Trainer. |firered=It has the power to predict the future. Its power peaks when it is protecting its Trainer. |leafgreen=It has the power to predict the future. Its power peaks when it is protecting its Trainer. |diamond=It will try to guard its trusted Trainer with its life. It has the ability to see the future. |pearl=It will try to guard its trusted Trainer with its life. It has the ability to see the future. |platinum=To protect its Trainer, it will expend all it's psychic power to create a small black hole. |heartgold=It unleashes psychokinetic energy at full power when protecting a Trainer it has closely bonded with. |soulsilver=It unleashes psychokinetic energy at full power when protecting a Trainer it has closely bonded with. |black=To protect its Trainer, it will expend all it's psychic power to create a small black hole. |white=To protect its Trainer, it will expend all it's psychic power to create a small black hole. |black 2= To protect its Trainer, it will expend all its psychic power to create a small black hole. |white 2= To protect its Trainer, it will expend all its psychic power to create a small black hole. |x=To protect its Trainer, it will expend all its psychic power to create a small black hole. |y=It has the power to predict the future. Its power peaks when it is protecting its Trainer. |or=Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. If it senses impending danger to its Trainer, this Pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power. |as=Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This Pokémon will try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life.}} Locations |type2= |rubysapphire=Evolve Kirlia |rsrarity=None |emerald= Evolve Kirlia |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Kirlia |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Kirlia |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Kirlia |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Evolve Kirlia (White only) |bwrarity=None |xy = Evolve Kirlia |xyrarity = None}} Stats Gardevoir= |-| Mega Gardevoir= Sprites |type2= |rbysapspr = RS 282 front.png |rbysapsprs = Gardevoir_Shiny_GenIII.png |emeraldspr =E 282 front.gif |emeraldsprs =Gardevoir_Shiny_E.gif |frlgspr =RS 282 front.png |frlgsprs =Gardevoir_Shiny_GenIII.png |IIIback =Gardevoir_Back_GenIII.png |IIIbacks =Gardevoir_Back_Shiny_GenIII.png |dpspr =DP 282 front.png |dpsprs =Gardevoir_Shiny_DP.png |ptspr =Pt 282 front.png |ptsprs =Gardevoir_Shiny_Pt_HGSS.png |hgssspr =Pt 282 front.png |hgsssprs =Gardevoir_Shiny_Pt_HGSS.png |IVback =Gardevoir_Back_GenIV.png |IVbacks =Gardevoir_Back_Shiny_GenIV.png |bwspr = Gardevoir BW.gif |bwsprs = GardevoirSBW.gif |Vback = GardevoirBWBack.gif |Vbacks = GardevoirSBWBack.gif |xyspr = Gardevoir XY.gif |xysprs= Gardevoir_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback = Gardevoir XYBack.gif |VIbacks= Gardevoir_Back_Shiny_XY.gif}} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime One Gardevior appeared in Do I Hear A Ralts? In Mutiny In The Bounty, Melody's Gardevoir is stolen by Pokémon Hunter J, making it to stone. However, Gardevoir is released by Ash and his friends. *Melodi's Gardevoir *Concordia's Gardevoir *Diantha's Gardevoir Trivia *Despite the fact that Gardevoir is a distinctly feminine Pokémon, it is possible to evolve a male Gardevoir. However Gardevoir's masculine counterpart is Gallade, which can only be evolved from a male Kirlia. * In a trailer for X and Y, Gardevoir is seen using Fairy Wind, however it cannot learn this move in the released version. Origin Gardevoir appears to be based on a sylph-like creature or fairy. It is also a protector spirit, as it will give its own life to guard its trainer from danger. It might be loosely based on a guardian angel. Etymology The name Gardevoir is likely derived from the French phrase garde de voir, which can be loosely translated as "guardian woman of sight", or "seeing". Its name can also come from ''"guardian angel" ''as it watches over its trainer protecting them. Gallery 282Gardevoir_AG_anime.png 282Gardevoir-Mega_XY_anime.png 282Gardevoir_Dream.png 282Gardevoir_Mega_Dream.png 282Gardevoir_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.png 282Gardevoir_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png Category:Stage 2 Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon Category:Pokémon whose type has changed